


The Friendly Rathian & The Directionally Challenged Hunter

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Altered Cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: The glorious story of my hunter that can't be expressed through Monster Hunter World, because a lot of it is not true. That's what a story is for. I also named the handler because I refuse to keep saying "the handler" in writing.





	The Friendly Rathian & The Directionally Challenged Hunter

It was early morning in the Ancient Forest. Up in the Rathalos nest a sit down was going on between father and daughter. Laying between them was a well-done Jagras with what looked like spices on it.

“Kida… can you explain to me what this is?” her father asked.

“Um… a cooked Jagras… with herbs on it for extra flavor…” Kida nervously replied.

“Hmm… yes, but tell me this, WHY is it dressed like a human dish presented at lunch? You’ve removed the organs and head.” her father asked.

“Um… I wanted it to taste better…” Kida admitted.

“Better…? It’s MEAT for elder’s sake, you eat it raw or cooked, it doesn’t matter so long as it sustains you!” her father roared.

“I don’t like raw meat… it’s all squishy and cold and blood-soaked… I have to cook it or I can’t keep it down…” Kida tried to explain to him.

“We’ve been through this, taste doesn’t matter! You don’t attack things unless they attack you either! When are you going to stop acting like a hatchling and act like a dragon?!” her father roared in frustration.

“Well if your definition of being a dragon is being mindless then I don’t wanna be a dragon!” Kida screamed before leaping down from the nest.

She flew down to the forest floor and ran to hide in a cave only she and her herbivorous friends know about. Kida then lay down, crying to herself. This wasn’t the first time her father had yelled at her like this either. He’d gotten even stricter since Zorah Magdaros passed through as well. A sound stole her attention from her sorrow. Standing a small ways from the cave entrance was a young masculine male hunter with almost military short blue hair dressed in black boots, dark brown leather pants, a skin-tight short-sleeved black shirt, and goggles. At his hips were twin iron swords and on his back was an iron Chargeblade. By his side was a Palico bearing all white fur dressed in leather armor.

“Strange… camp should have been this way.” the hunter grumbled.

“Meowster, they said to look for signal fire if you get lost.” the Palico told him.

“I don’t see a signal fire anywhere.” the hunter shrugged.

“You’re only looking ahead of you.” the Palico pointed out.

“I trust my gut.” the hunter told her.

“The last time we did that we wound up in an Elder Dragon nest! Look for the signal fire!” his Palico exclaimed jumping with rage.

“What’s with these two…? Are they a comedy duo…?” Kida thought to herself.

“There’s gotta be more than a Great Jagras to hunt around here right?” the hunter asked.

“We were told to survey the area and return, nothing more!” his Palico continued to scold him.

“If I confront something I can’t be held responsible.” he shrugged making her smack his knee with her acorn spade.

“We’re heading back!” she hissed.

“I could blast them right now… but that’d be pretty mean. What if they try to hunt me though?” Kida debated in her head.

“Think we can take that back to base?” the hunter asked alerting Kida to the fact he was no at the entrance of the cave pointing at her.

“You’re nuts! That’s a Rathian! We don’t have the tools to handle one of those anymore!” his Palico screamed in horrified shock.

“Well if someone hadn’t lost our Old World gear when Zorah Magdaros surfaced…” the hunter scoffed.

“Well excuse me for prioritizing making sure you were alive!” his Palico retorted.

“Well we can’t go back empty-handed. Let’s catch it.” the hunter spoke.

“That’s my cue to flee.” Kida thought to herself.

She charged past them and took off. Kida was sure she was in the clear… until a shadow began bearing down on her. To her horror the hunter came down on her with his chargeblade in axe form slamming it into her spine knocking her sliding to the ground. The fall sprained her right ankle and she was pretty sure it also broke her left wing. Who was this hunter? She’d seen hunters before that were nothing like her father’s stories about them, but this one matched them to the letter: a stoic expression, a dangerously sharp weapon, and a terrifying knack for killing large monsters like her giving her zero chances of escape. It was this kind of hunter that killed her mother...

“It’s scary how efficient you’ve gotten at that.” the hunter’s Palico sighed.

“Let’s get her back.” the hunter nodded.

“Am I… going to die…?” Kida thought to herself before losing consciousness.

Kida awoke to a commotion in Astera. Researchers were examining every part of her. Very sturdy ropes were holding her in place. Her ankle had bandages wrapped around it and her broken wing was in a makeshift dragon-size splint. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Please try to remain calm. I know you’re probably confused, but if you move you might upset your injuries.” a young male researcher with long braided brown hair wearing glasses with his research outfit smiled while gently stroking her snout.

“I’m in a human settlement… dad is gonna kill me. Please humans, put me down now while my remains are recognizable...” Kida thought to herself.

“So she’s awake, huh?” the Handler smiled as she stepped onto the observation dock with the hunter and his Palico.

“Ah, Cecilia. I see your hunter didn’t get lost on the way here.” the young researcher smiled.

“It was a nightmare just finding him. So how’s the study going?” Cecilia asked.

“Smoothly. Our subject hasn’t made any unnecessary movements, which tells us she either understands her situation or can understand human speech. It’d be astounding if we could find a way to communicate with each other…” the researcher answered.

“A Jagras could translate what I say to them for me since they understand most languages and can talk with those cats, but they’d never figure that out.” Kida scoffed.

“She said a Jagras can translate if we have it talk with Hime.” the hunter spoke startling all four of them.

“You can understand dragons, Xemnas?!” Cecilia exclaimed in shock.

“When you fight them long enough you start to pick up on it. I’ve been a hunter since I was twelve, so it took me a grand total of eight years to fluently understand dragon speak.” Xemnas explained to them.

“No one else developed such a skill in the Old World…” the researcher told him.

“You’re all terrible at learning languages then.” Xemnas shrugged.

“Or you’re just very good at learning weird things.” Hime suggested.

“Still, this means you can tell us what any dragons we capture are saying. Quite interesting…” the researcher chuckled.

“Does that mean you know what Zorah Magdaros was saying when it roared?” Cecilia asked.

“It was too loud to understand. I’d need a way to tone down the volume to get anything out of it.” Xemnas replied.

“So if we yell he’s barely able to understand…” Kida pieced together.

“Right! She’s probably hungry, so let’s bring her some meat.” the researcher smiled.

“Ugh, raw meat here too…? Is it really so bad to have a refined palate as a Rathalos…?” Kida questioned.

“Tell the head chef to make a jumbo-sized meat platter for her, well-seasoned and cooked to perfection.” Xemnas told them.

“She doesn’t want raw meat?” Cecilia asked.

“She has a refined palate.” Xemnas answered.

“He really does understand.” Kida spoke crying tears of joy.

The meal brought to her really was immense and well cooked. The head chef even came down to witness Kida chow down with delight. He’d never cooked for a monster before so he was indeed curious how she’d like it. She didn’t leave a single morsel of meat and even ate the lettuce that accompanied it. More surprising was how she took care not to make a mess on the dock.

“That was delicious… cooked food really is the best.” Kida giggled beaming with delight.

“She really liked it.” Xemnas told them.

“I can tell that just from her plate.” the chef nodded.

“Ack… but I won’t be here forever. Dad’s still gonna kill me once he finds out about this…” Kida realized.

“How about staying here as my pet then?” Xemnas suggested making everyone freeze.

“Pet…? That’s basically slavery for animals…” Kida pointed out.

“Better my pet than lying in a grave if you ask me.” Xemnas shrugged.

“It’s so weird only understanding one side of this…” Cecilia chuckled nervously.

“Do I have to do anything special if I’m your pet…?” Kida asked.

“Don’t attack anyone and let the researchers study you.” Xemnas answered.

“That’s it?” Kida asked in shock.

“My cover’d be blown constantly if I had you in the field with me. You’re sort of hard to miss.” Xemnas answered shrugging his shoulders.

“Phew…” Kida sighed.

“You do need a collar though.” Xemnas told her.

“Knew it…” Kida groaned.

“Day one and you’ve already got a pet. I guess those rumors about you weren’t lying.” Cecilia giggled.

“You thought they were?” Xemnas asked in shock.

“Well… a little… I saw you take down some Old World monsters, but wasn’t sure how you’d handle New World monsters.” Cecilia answered touching her index fingers together.

“She could be useful for transporting materials and supplies. Not a lot of monsters would be willing to pick a fight with a Rathian.” the commander smirked.

“An Anjanath certainly would… they’re habitual assholes.” Kida spoke.

“She said an Anjanath would pick a fight even if they were at a disadvantage.” Xemnas told him.

“I’m certain you can handle one with your skills, Devil Killer.” the commander nodded.

“Devil Killer?” Cecilia asked curiously.

“I want to know too.” Kida nodded.

“Neither of you know? Back on the Old World, I was famous for killing a Deviljho all on my own. It earned me the title ‘Devil Killer’ for my trouble and was renowned as a hero.” Xemnas explained to them.

“I’m still amazed you found it before anyone got hurt.” Hime giggled resulting in a fist to the top of her head.

“So he’s directionally challenged…” Kida thought to herself.

“Didn’t you follow the scoutflies?” Cecilia asked.

“They take too long. I prefer taking shortcuts.” Xemnas answered.

“No wonder he’s always lost...” they all thought.


End file.
